


The Adventurer's Tale

by Adenil



Category: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftermath, Drabblish, M/M, No Dialogue, simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenil/pseuds/Adenil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Driven to adventure, Link finds a like-minded spirit in Shad. Unfortunately for him, Colin is the center of this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventurer's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Colin is one of my favorite characters from TP. I wanted to play a little with his hero worship. No beta.

He left Ordon the second time in much the same way as the first. He left quietly and not entirely by his own accord. He didn’t hear his friends calling his name as he rode Epona across the field, desperate for the same rush he had felt only months ago when Ganondorf smiled that cruel smile at him. He needed adventure, and he wasn’t finding it in Ordon.

He left his sword and shield behind as he rode to Castle Town. It was equally unexciting. The people had no worries. They did not search for greater things. The bar was quiet; no mail came for him. He stocked up on potions and oil and left through the east gate.

At first, he didn’t know where to go next, until he pulled out his old map and saw the red markings done by another’s hand. The statues might still contain adventure yet, he wagered.

Link mounted Epona and rode hard for the nearest statue. Already he was planning, scheming. With Hyrule field empty of monsters he arrived at the statue within half a day. And he saw that he was not alone.

There was another there. Someone who also dreamed of something more than pumpkins and pretty girls. 

His hand seemed to have a mind of its own as he dug into his rucksack and pulled forth the Dominion Rod. Shad looked up in surprise and started to say something, but Link was already casting forth the ball of light and commanding the statue to bend to his will. He took a sort of perverse pleasure in how shocked Shad looked. Really, why had he hidden this ability? They could do so much with this power.

It did not take long for Link to rush Shad to and fro, bringing each statue alive to move as he moved. Shad could not use the rod himself, but he could cling excitedly to Link as he did so, babbling nonsense in his ear and directing Link over here and over there.

In three days’ time they arrived at Lake Hylia, and Link snatched up his traveling companion and drew them into the canon that still rested there. If you asked him later, Link would be quite sure that Shad never stopped talking the entire ride into the sky city. Not that he could hear him anyway.

When they arrived Link saw the city with new eyes. The adventure was back. This place still crawled with monsters which fell easily under Link’s firm hand. And Shad was enthralled, inquisitive. He spoke to the denizens and they responded. Link had nothing to say, but Shad spoke enough for both of them.

It was late one evening, after they had traversed the city a dozen times and seen its sights, when Shad confided in Link that this dream was different than what he had imagined. It had never been truly his dream, but the dream of another. And now what was Shad to do, without even another’s dream to guide him?

Link spoke no answer. He merely took Shad in his arms again and returned to the ground below, intent to find an adventure that could appease the both of them.

And they did.

For eight years they used wits and strength to explore the land beyond Hyrule. They found secrets only the Goddesses could know, and discovered things no human should ever see. Fear and exhilaration became close companions as each obstacle proved more challenging than the last, and it seemed only natural when they fell into bed together.

The story of Link and Shad became one of triumph and new adventure. But this is not a story that Colin knows.

For him, the story began the week before his seventeenth birthday, as he struck the pumpkin-head of a dummy with his sword. He looked up to see Epona limping into town, a hunched form lying across her back.

He hardly recognized her, not least of which because it had been nearly a decade since he had last seen her. Her form was gaunt and he could see her ribs and sharp shoulders from his position. She took three short steps into town and collapsed into her front knees, breathing heavily. 

Colin took off running, shouting loudly for the mayor and healer. His feet beat the ground and he felt as though he were a thousand miles away, running in slow motion, approaching but never arriving.

Still, he arrived, and he saw the hunched form on Epona’s back was actually Link tied to her saddle, unconscious. His breathing was shallow as Colin sliced through the ropes with his sword and pulled him to the ground. He freed Epona from the saddle as well and she shakily made her way to the stream to drink, still panting. 

Colin focused on Link as the villagers began to descend upon Link. With the assistance of his father Colin managed to carry Link into his home to lie on the bed. When their healer came she pronounced him too far gone for simple medicine; one of their fairies was needed to bring him back from the brink of death.

Ilia’s eldest had the fastest feet, and so he was sent to fetch the bottle and fairy. 

Colin felt detached from the situation as the townsfolk murmured around him, concerned and worried as they bent over Link’s quiet form. He could hardly hear them. As he gazed at Link’s passive face he realized with a sudden, simple clarity that the older man infuriated him. Here was Link, his only childhood friend, his idol, his hero, returned from the dead. It appeared nothing but death and Epona’s care could have brought Link back to town. He had never come back before. Would never have come back otherwise.

The fairy was brought and opened over Link. Colin watched as it spun around him, lighting his dirty clothes and sunken face with magical energy. He watched as Link slowly opened his eyes and turned to face the smiling townsfolk. He watched as Link arose from the bed shakily and pushed past each of the well-wishers and greeters and walked out the door, down the lane, and out of their lives again.

Thankfully, in his weakened state, Link wasn’t able to go too far.

****

Colin’s story unfolds as he approaches Link’s old home three days later to water the plants there, as he has always done. He expects to find it empty and desolate, but is surprised to find a sleeping Link on the couch.

Link ignores him as he waters the plants, and Colin ignores him as well. He doesn’t tell anyone that Link is still around.

The next day he brings Link an old pumpkin to eat. He knows it will taste like dirt and rot, but he also knows Link will eat it, because he clearly hasn’t eaten anything in a long time. He says a few words about Epona’s recovery and disappears down the ladder. Link never once turns to face him.

Two days later he is watering the plants again, and he brings some dried cheese and stale bread for Link. The pumpkin is gone—thrown out or eaten, Colin doesn’t know. He tells Link Epona will need at least two more weeks to recover, and then he can take her and leave.

Four days later, Colin has packed to leave for Castle Town. His pack is filled with hardtack and dried meat. The sword on his back feels different, heavy. He tries not to notice Link’s eyes on him as he leaves town.

He arrives in Castle Town the next day and marches towards the guards’ tower, ready to apply. At first, they think he is a woman, but then so do most. He tries not to let it bother him.

In spite of—or perhaps, because of—the lack of monsters, the guards have become more and more strict with who they let in. The lieutenant explains a series of tests that Colin must go through in order to become a guard. He must run five miles before the sun moves one hands-length. He must carry a barrel of water across Hyrule Field. He must wrestle a Goron and not lose too badly. And, most importantly, he must show expertise with a sword.

Running has never been difficult for Colin. He finds it relaxing. He completes the task with ease. The next is not so easy. His slight frame bows under the weight of the water, and they send him packing. More practice, they say. Try again in a year.

He gives himself one month instead.

He becomes the town’s lifter. Rocks find themselves strewn about. Children carried off. Logs are thrown into the river. Anything not nailed down—and some things that are—he lifts above his head. And thirty days later he walks past Link’s home once again, ignoring the hermit within.

This time, much to his shame, it is the sword test that is his downfall. Fighting a man is much different than a dummy with a pumpkin head. He is too slow, too nervous. Not good enough to protect the Queen and King.

When he returns home he is angry, furious.

Epona is grazing outside Link’s dark house. He drives her away with a shout and puts his new muscles to work hurling rocks at Link’s house. He knows the older man is still there. He is always there when Colin comes to water the plants. Link lies still, not acknowledging him, not acknowledging the world. He is emptiness. And Colin is sick of it.

He demands Link show himself. He demands Link teach him to properly wield a sword. As he should have done years ago. Instead of disappearing. Instead of abandoning them all. Link does not appear at the balcony, and when Colin has exhausted his supply of rocks he climbs up the ladder and kicks in the door.

Only the moon lights Link’s face, gaunt and tired, as he sits in the center of the room, twin tracks of tears on his face. His hair is scruffy and long, his eyes hollow, and for a moment Colin wants to take it all back. Instead, he hisses in disgust.

Colin draws up a basin of water. He snatches Link’s arm and drags him over to it, throwing him into the water with a splash and setting to work washing the oil from Link’s hair. Link does not protest, nor does he help. Colin washes away the oil and grime with short, jerky movements. There is a flash as he draws a dagger and begins slicing at Links hair. Strands fall in wet clumps to Link’s lap. He watches Link stare blankly at them.

His hair done, Colin forces him into a new set of clothes and kicks him roughly out the door. Colin throws his sword at Link’s feet and takes his practice sword in hand. Slowly, Link stands. He watches Link eye the sword before turning away to stand bathed in moonlight.

Without warning Colin leaps at him. Link sidesteps him with unconscious ease, refusing still to look at him. With driving anger driving him forward Colin leaps again and again, and each time he is sidestepped or easily blocked. Link does not even pick up the sword at his feet until Colin is gasping for breath and can barely lift his arms. Only then does Link snatch the sword and perform a quick twirl, stopping his blade just shy of removing Colin’s head entirely. His eyes are piercing, intense. 

Panting, Colin smiles.

***

It is when Link extends a hand to pull him atop Epona, and rides her hard to meet the looming deadline of the next guard exam, that Colin knows his friend is better. Although Link has yet to speak a word to him, he can see in his eyes a change. 

After Colin is done running, lifting, wrestling, and fighting, the guard proudly claps him on the back and invites him to join their ranks. He’s earned it, after all.

He doesn’t even need to think about it. He knows what his answer will be.

When he chases down Link, he seems almost shocked. Link does not smile as Colin explains his intentions. That he will go with Link, wherever Link may wish to go. To Colin, Link seems almost sad at the idea. But he does not protest as Colin mounts Epona behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. He says nothing as Epona leaps forward of her own volition, carrying them to the next adventure, both as silent as a shadow.

Perhaps Colin will never learn Link’s story. But he still can write his own.


End file.
